Meddlesome Headmistress
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sign up as teachers of Hogwarts, how were they supposed to know the headmistress was plotting to get them together?


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Main: **

**Beauty Therapy - Task 10: Memorable Kiss**

**Yearly:**

Insane House tracker- Prompt 530- [Song] Can't Help Falling in Love - Elvis

Herbology: Random starter seed - [Emotion] Nervous

365 Words: 99. [Word] Advice

Scavenger Hunt: 96. Write a fic about a fanon pairing (Drarry)

**Monthly:**

Showtime: Bonnie: (emotion) infatuation

Boy bands: The Wanted - Glad You Came - "You hit me like the sky fell on me"

**Quarterly:**

Gym: [Character] Harry Potter

Level 1- Push Ups: Write a 1000 words on your OTP.

**Seasonally: **

Spring:

Days of the Year: 30th March: Write about someone taking control of a situation

Spring Challenge: [Word] Bright

Flower Prompts: Azalea - (scenario) Finding out a secret

Amanda's Challenge: Sunny Baudelaire - Write about someone with a cocky personality.

**Word count**: 1078

_**Meddlesome Headmistress **_

Harry was never quite sure how he and Draco had moved from taunting, to flirting, to, well, love.

Becoming teachers at Hogwarts meant they needed to set an example for the children. It seemed so simple—if they didn't know about the complex relationship the two men had. They hated each other, but both had saved the others life, yet also tried to kill each other.

He supposed some of it happened when Headmistress McGonagall had sent them onto an errand in the Forbidden Forest to talk to Firenze about taking up the Divination position again. The insults no longer came naturally after a while and this left them roaming the Forbidden Forest in silence. Draco broke it first, Harry had been able to tell he was dwelling on something.

"Do you remember that detention second year?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, and then remembered it's dark and said, "Yeah."

"I never would have gotten you into trouble if I knew _he_ was here," Draco said, surprising Harry.

"Why not? I thought you hated me," Harry responded.

"Doesn't mean I wanted you dead." He shrugged.

"Thank you. That means a lot," Harry said.

"Hang on, you said _hated_, what makes you think I don't still hate you?" Draco responded haughtily.

Harry's response died on his lips as they found Firenze.

"Mr Potter, to what do I owe this unexpected honor?" Firenze asked politely. Draco seemed content not to be addressed directly.

Firenze then nodded at Draco. "I see you brought the cowardly one," he added.

Draco swallowed a retort. He secretly knew it was true. Harry let out a half strangled cough in attempt not to laugh.

"Firenze, the headmistress has sent us to ask if you would possibly consider taking on the Divination position again," Harry said.

"I see," Firenze replied slowly, "I will consider the offer and come to the castle to let her know."

"Very well, thank you for your time Firenze," Harry said.

"Your welcome, Mr Potter," he responded and turned to trot off into the darkness. leaving the men alone once again.

"I just know you don't," Harry said suddenly out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Draco responded.

"Why? Did you fart?" Harry said with a laugh.

Draco shook his head in exasperation at the juvenile joke.

"I meant that I know you don't hate me anymore," he said softly, turning serious again.

"You don't know that, Potter," Draco insisted stubbornly.

"I don't hate you, Draco," he said instead. His soft words seemed to echo throughout the empty night sky of the forest. "I admire you."

Harry's heart was rushing at the honest confession, this was _it._ Once they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the stars once again illuminated the night sky.

"You're right," Draco finally admitted. "Honestly, I don't think I ever truly hated you, it was just easier than admitting the truth and being scorned for it."

Harry was pleased by how far they had gotten in one night with the new way they talked. He didn't want it to end. So the two teachers stopped and stood quietly beneath the night sky, as if to prevent the moment from scattering like glass.

"And what is the truth?" Harry queried.

"The truth is, I've always admired you as well. I've been jealous of your talent, natural athleticism, and way of simply making friends with everyone around you," Draco said. Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

"Wow," was all Harry said, and even that had taken him a while.

"Eloquent as always, Harry," Draco said. Harry's first name showed he was joking, as well as the glinting in his grey eyes. Harry looked into those pools of grey and noticed so much more than was usually bared.

Something had changed —as sudden as a bolt of lightning striking across the bright night sky. Draco felt the floodgates had opened and tonight he could finally admit to the truth.

"I used to hide newspaper clippings of you under my bed and. . ." Harry saw him blushing at the admission.

"You're infatuated with me," Harry said in response to the confession.

"Yes, well. . . I'm in love with you," Draco added reluctantly, wondering if he was pushing too far.

"I know," Harry said cryptically.

"_You knew? You knew all this time?_" Draco asked, horrified at baring his soul to be rejected again like the first time.

"Only recently. Calm down. I have wanted to tell you how I feel, too," Harry gulped.

"I'm in love with you, as well," he said at last.

It felt like time stood still as the men looked at each other beneath the pale moonlight. Then Draco did something so out of character it shocked them both—he took a chance. He moved closer to Harry, putting his arms around the brunets waist, then pulling him closer and leaning in to kiss him passionately.

* * *

Headmistress Mcgonagall sat in her office with Fawkes, looking out her office window to the scene playing out below on the school grounds.

"Plot twist, Fawkes. Malfoy kissed Potter instead," she said, mostly to herself.

She had been plotting on how to make them admit their feelings since they started working there. Firstly, she had forbidden romantic relationships between teachers, trying to appeal to Harry's love of breaking the rules, and Draco wanting to be cunning and the appeal of sneaking around. That had backfired badly, since as clear as their feelings were, it seemed like neither of them was aware of how the other one felt.

Then she began sending them on "errands" together, which often resulted in the men being miserable for the next few days because they had a chance to confess their feelings but they never did in fear of rejection.

She then realised she needed to be more direct and she had told Harry that Draco had feelings for him, and it was clear Harry felt the same about Draco.

Harry blushed instantly and said, "Nothing happened, Headmistress." She told Harry that she wanted them to be happy after all they have been through, and she fully supported their relationship.

A few days later, Harry had sought her out, asking her advice. Perhaps she could help work out a plan to get them alone together. The plan worked—much better than they ever expected. Tonight would be a memory they would look back on for the rest of their lives. There is no way that the kiss under the stars would be anything less than remarkable.


End file.
